Dare
by chellbells
Summary: The Game is simple. Truth or Dare with no truth. Caroline is stuck in a game of dare with people who used to be her friends and her best friend. Does she back out or do whatever it takes to win? NSFW smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I know I have to update my otherstory. I am working on the next chapter, I promise! This just wouldn't leave my head! I was on some medication and I had terrible lucid dreaming from it! This sort of was like one of the dreams!  
I wanted to write it because iit wouldn't leave my alone and I wanted to use it as some practice writing smut for my other story! This will only be a short three part story.

Summary: Everyone thinks Caroline is the goody two shoes of Mystic Falls, but she has a party girl deep inside they just haven't seen it. She ends up at the Mikaelson's house, house of her ex best friend Rebekah and ex best friend/old and current crush Klaus Mikaelson. A game of truth or dare, or rather just dare takes an interesting turn for Caroline. It's intense but she can either back out and loseor finish the game and possibly get closer to Klaus again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my weird lucid dream.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline was not the goody two shoes everyone at high school thought she was. Sure she was Miss Mystic Falls, Junior Miss Mystic Falls, head of the prom committee, cheerleading captain, head of the beautification committee, organized all the town functions, and yes her mother was the town sherif and her father was a prosecutor, but that didn't make her a good girl! Not that being a good girl was a bad thing but people in this town used it against you; made fun of you for it. Caroline had a college boyfriend, she used to go to college parties often. She was experienced in partying and having fun she just don't care for high school parties and the group she was popular with didn't get invited to parties often anyways.

Until now.

Her best friend, Katherine had promised that the parties lately had been wild! Even compared to some of the crazy college parties they went to.

Also because her and her college boyfriend, Jesse, had broken up and it's word around town that Mystic Falls' Bad Boy Klaus Mikaelson was newly single. He was her best friend when they were little, along with his little sister Rebekah. But the older they got and the more different her and Rebekah got, the further they drifted apart. Eventually her and Rebekah fought for everything and the fact that Caroline always seemed to come out on top forced Klaus to no longer talk to her, most likely Rebekah's orders. But yet as much as they seemed to hate each other she always caught him watching her and he never shied away when she caught him. He'd watch her cheer, he'd watch her eat in the cafeteria, he watched her when she read in the park, he'd watch her for no reason at all! And every single time she would catch him he would always send her a devilish smirk. He was her first crush and Caroline would be damned if she was leaving high school without having him in some way! She wanted him out of her system and tonight she would make that happen some how.

* * *

Caroline sat in her car in the Mikaelson's drive way nervous. She was never invited to these parties. Sure she was popular but the different kind of popular. Everyone here loved but also hated her. Prom Queen but also Student Council President. The good girl as everyone called her. Best friend of two thirds of the Gilbert Triplets. The loving kindhearted beautiful Elena and the mean girl yet gorgeous Katherine. There was also slutty Tatia but Caroline chose to ignore her completely. Katherine was the only reason Caroline was even invited to this party but Katherine was already here so Caroline was on her own walking into the lions den.

Walking to the door she pulled at her short dress for the hundredth time. Caroline loved party and club clothes but none of these people seen her dressed like this before. She was prepared to just wear her usual sundress but it was not Katherine approved. Katherine approved a dark blue mid thigh length mini dress that had lace long sleeves and a good bit of cleavage.

Pushing the front door open she wasn't on the house for 30 seconds before Katherine came running up to her hugging her. "Finally, Bitch! I thought you were going to bail on me again!" Caroline rolled her eyes at her but smiled. She had already taken away the tension she felt walking in the door. "Let's get you a drink."

She followed Katherine in the kitchen and promised her she would drink anything she handed her. Which turned out to be the wrong thing to promise. Katherine handed her shot after shot. Finally after Caroline lost count of the shots Katherine handed her a mixed drink, of what she wasn't sure. She wasn't a light weight by any means. Her and Katherine would always drink when they went to college parties with Jesse but she was definitely getting drunk.

"I must be way too drunk because I swear Caroline Forbes is in my kitchen!" Caroline turned around to see a drunk smiling Kol Mikaelson. Besides the older Mikaelson siblings, Kol was really the only one nice to her. He could care less that Rebekah hated her; he liked her.

She smiled and hugged him back when he came over to her and hugged her. "Hi Kol."

"Now darling, I really don't think your college boyfriend would approve of you partying with such handsome men in a dress like that." His eyes scanned her up and down and took extra time on her cleavage.

Normally Caroline would have came up with a smart comeback but being almost drunk herself she just laughed. "Jesse and I broke up a while ago. Free to party with whoever and in whatever I'd like."

"Really?" She was a little confused by how excited Kol sounded when he said that but she smiled and nodded. Next thing she knew Kol had his hands on either side of his face and his lips were on hers. Drunk Caroline kept telling herself kiss him back but all she could hear was Katherine beside her laughing and finally Kol pulled away.

Laughing, Caroline hit his chest. "What the hell was that?"

"That darling was the best kiss of your life" and he just stumbled away to go flirt with more girls at the party.

Still laughing she turned back around to lean on the counter of the kitchen island next to Katherine. "I told you that you should have been partying me all along."

Before Caroline could respond to Katherine she felt someone right up against her back, a hand on her hip, and lips next to her ear. Before he even said anything she knew exactly who it was. And Katherine's smirk and raised eyebrow only confirmed that. "You know love, if you're kissing party hosts I'll gladly be next in line." As he spoke in her ear he moved his hand from her hip down to the hem of her dress running his fingers on the inside of her thigh. She had to fight her body to push him away. Although if Katherine's eyes didn't flick down to watch his hand move she may not have had the strength to remove his hand.

As she moved his hand away he moved from behind her to beside her and smirked down at her like he just knew. It pissed he off that he barely ever talked to her and here he was trying to get in her pants. Sure she was here to do the same exact thing to him but how dare he try before she got the chance and she would not let him win.

"One you need to learn how to buy a girl dinner before you touch me with that hand again." Caroline smirked and patted her hand on top of the hand that was on her hip and leg. Not even realizing she kept her hand on his slowly running her fingers over his skin as she continued to talk. "And two, I'd gladly kiss Kol again over you. Hell, I'll even make out with Rebekah before I ever kiss you."

Klaus scrunched his nose up a bit at the thought of his sister kissing a girl in front of him. "Rebekah is my sister, how about you make out with Katherine right now instead. I'd enjoy that much more."

Katherine scoffed behind her. "The game didn't start yet Klaus, don't start."

Caroline turned her focus on Katherine to ask her what game she was talking about but before she could Klaus' lips were at her ear again. "I know you say you won't kiss me but I know you're wet Caroline. I bet if I got you another drink or two you'd  
let me fuck you right here on this island in front of everyone."

It was Caroline's turn to scoff. She didn't even look back at him. She shook her head away from him and began to walk away. "Unbelievable."

"You my friend are an ass." Katherine hit him in the arm.

"I know. But I'm drunk and she hates me anyways I just wanted to mess with her. I miss talking to her and I figured being the ass hole she sees me as would give me a chance to talk to her."

"Wow. Did Klaus Mikaelson just open up a tiny bit?" Katherine held her hand to her chest to fake being shocked. "She doesn't hate you. She doesn't know I know but she misses you, I don't want to say she's in love with you but she definitely pines for the little boy who used to pick her flowers from her own garden. She came here for you, not for me."

* * *

Klaus found her ten minutes later out on one of the upstairs balconies, alone and with a drink in her hand. "I'm sorry." He must have startled her because she stumbled on her heels at the sound of his voice. He took a step toward her wanting to catch her but she grabbed the railing to steady herself.

"Klaus Mikaelson sorry? I doubt it." She continued to drink and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Look Rebekah is my sister and I love her but she hates you. I figured ignoring you and admiring you from a far was better than me being a dick to you." He was now right beside her but he stayed far enough away so that he didn't touch her. "What I said downstairs was wrong. I was just under the impression that you hated me so I figured why not mess with you so I could at least talk to you."

Caroline looked up at him and let out a deep breath. It was nice to know he didn't hate her but felt bad that he thought she hated him. "I don't hate you Klaus."

"Good because Rebekah isn't at this party and the game is about to start and I'd really love for you to play."

"What is this game everyone keeps mentioning?"

His devilish smirk was back as he reached for her hand "You'll have fun I promise."

* * *

Klaus never let go of her hand as he led her back down stairs into the living room. And of course the first two people they see were Katherine and Tatia. Katherine had a smirk on her face looking at the two of them like she wanted Caroline to spill the details. Too bad there weren't any to give. Yet. Tatia looked like she wanted to rip her to pieces. She was Klaus' ex girlfriend and hated Caroline even before that for who knows what reasons and this was just going to make it even worse. Caroline couldn't help the smirk she threw Tatia's way when Klaus led her right passed her not even acknowledging that she was standing there.

They weren't ready to begin the game yet so Klaus stood there talking to Stefan but he was still holding her hand. She at first thought he just forgot he was holding her hand but every few seconds he would rub his thumb gently over her skin. She was so focused on the feeling of his touch that she jumped when Katherine spoke beside here.

"Did he explain the game yet?" She shook her head no and Katherine nodded and proceeded to explain the game. "The game is simple. Klaus and Kol like to play this game when Rebekah isn't around. It's basically Truth or Dare but without the Truth and it's all mostly anonymous." She must have seen the confused face Caroline made because she giggled and continued. "The two boxes on the table have nicknames in them. The Animal names are the girl nicknames and the random object names are for the guys. Everyone knows the list of names but no one knows who is what name. With me so far?"

"Yes but I still don't get its anonymous."

This time Klaus took over for Katherine and continued to explain. "Everyone is included in a group text. We go about our partying and say it's my turn to dare someone to do something. I pick either an Animal or an object and a dare and text it. So say I want to dare whoever is dog. I text and say dog I dare you to take five shots of tequila. Whoever is the dog has to video the dare keeping their face out of it as much as possible and send proof. Depending on how hard the dare is the more points you get."

"You can also be called out personally. Like last time we played this game I was called out and dared to pretend to be Elena and call Damon and tell him I cheated on him. If you do the dare you just add those points to your nickname points. And you can always turn down dares but every dare you turn down you lose how ever many points that dare was worth."

"Did you really call Damon and say that?!"

"Relax Caroline. Of course I did but Damon was in bed with Elena and knew it wasn't her. He also knows we play this game so he was very sweet and played along so I could win."

"Yeah I count that as cheating but we gave her the money anyways." Klaus has now let go of her hand but he was now also closer to her and his hand was resting in the curve of her back.

"So you and Kol Just give away your money to play truth or dare?" Caroline was so confused but when you had money like the Mikaelson's money literally grows on trees for them.

"We get bored, love. And sometimes it's a stay in one of our many lovely houses and pent houses around the world." His lips were back at her ear again whispering like he had multiple times that night already and all she wanted was to be doing other things while he whispered in her ear. "If you win I'll take you to whichever one you want to go to. If you don't win, I'll still take you."

Katherine coughed behind them to get their attention and had an annoyed expression on her face. "Are we going to play the damn game or are you too busy trying to sleep with my best friend?"

* * *

 **Hoping I was able to get rid of all the code!**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I apologize for any grammar mistakes or misspelled words. I never seem to catch them when I write new stories on my phone! I don't have a Beta, I've never had one before so I'm not sure how they work but i'd be open to one! Especially for my other story if anyone is one or knows one! :)

* * *

As the game went on Caroline realized it wasn't completely anonymous. You dare someone to do a keg stand or some other drinking dares that happen in the middle of the party people start to learn what your nick name is. Luckily, Caroline's nickname had yet to be called out though. But no one shied away from calling her out personally and daring her to do things. She should have seen that coming. 'Let's all get the goody two shoes'

For a while they were innocent. 'Caroline I dare you to do two shots of vodka.' 'Caroline shot gun a beer'. They wanted her drunk and drunk she was but she was having fun. They weren't making fun of her, they actually were enjoying her company which was nice! Elena and them never had parties like this. No wonder Stefan started to hang out with Klaus more.

And then it came. 'Caroline, I dare you to kiss Katherine.' She was in between the kitchen and the living room talking with Katherine when the text came through to everyone. Everyone stopped to look at them but she was staring right to the couch at Klaus who had a smirk on his face. Of course he would dare her to kiss her. It didn't say it was from him but she knew it was; she put the idea in his head when she got here.

She took a deep breath and looked back to Katherine who was smirking at her "I don't want a stupid peck on the lips. Kiss me like you fucking mean it!"

Caroline put her hands on either side of Katherine's face and pulled her down to her lips. After a few gentle kisses on her soft lips Caroline slid her tongue in her mouth. Katherine moaned loudly and she knew it was just for Klaus' benefit and she had to keep herself from laughing. After about a minute Caroline pulled away to look back over at Klaus who still had his devilish smirk on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back with a dare next." Caroline just laughed and started to walk over toward Klaus. It was the first time since the game started that he wasn't surrounded by girls or Tatia following him around, so she wanted to go talk to him or just be near him or slap him for making her kiss Katherine. She didn't really know, she was drunk but that wouldn't deter her from her original plan as to why she came here; get Klaus Mikaelson out of her system before college.

Just as she was in front of him to try and sit beside him on the couch everyone's group message went off with another dare before she could sit down. It was calling Klaus out. "Hope you enjoyed that. Klaus, I dare you to make out with Caroline." Damn Katherine. Why did everyone want her to make out with everyone? She came to this party everyone thinking she's was a goody goody and was going to leave everyone thinking she was a slut.

Before she could even process if she wanted to make out with Klaus in front of all these people she was being pulled into his lap. He had pulled her down to straddle his waist on the couch. It bunched her dress up her thighs higher than she was comfortable with in front of everyone and she could feel him almost immediately getting hard in his jeans underneath her.

Her breath was heavy as he ran his hands up her bare thighs. This was all to intimate for a room full of people. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you the way you should be kissed." He leaned forward to her lips but didn't kiss her yet. "I'm going to show all these people that you won't be kissing anyone else but me tonight. And that no matter how many of these guys want you, I want you more."

Caroline could not believe her life right now. Just a few hours ago the both of them thought they hated each other. Now here she was in his lap with his hands on her thighs as his thumbs rubbed the inside of her thighs dangerously close to her parties as a room full of people watched them.

Before she could dwell on it any longer he pressed his lips against hers and she felt lost. His lips were barely touching hers and it was the best kiss she's ever had. Her hands automatically went to his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.

* * *

Klaus wasn't expecting that reaction from her at all; the moment he pulled her into his lap he assumed she would laugh it off and move to sit beside him. But instead she straddled his lap perfectly like she's done it a thousand times. But even then he wasn't convinced she'd stay put so he pushed her. Her dress was already high on her thighs but he ran his hands up to the hem and slowly pushed it up further. He didn't know whether he was torturing her or himself. He could feel himself getting hard underneath her. And when she didn't stop his hands he took that as an okay to slowly slide his thumbs up her inner thighs toward her panties. Whispering against her lips was still just giving her time to back out. He didn't want her to feel forced into this so he kept postponing actually kissing her to see if she'd leave.

She never did.

In fact she grabbed onto his hair as he kissed her like this was a daily thing for them. This felt right. Damn Rebekah for making him miss out on all he could have been having with Caroline all these years. He didn't plan on move his hands up her thighs any further but his right hand slipped on her thigh when she surprised him and shoved her tongue in his mouth. His thumb rubbed against her soaked panties and it caused her to moan loudly into his mouth the same time he groaned from feeling how wet she was.

Both him and Caroline had forgotten where they were until they heard everyone's phones go off again. Everyone had stopped watching the two of them when their make out session went on longer than anyone expected. Pulling away from Klaus she realized her hands some how ended up under his shirt feeling his abs and his thumb was still pressed against her soaked panties right at her clit.

To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. She quickly got herself off his lap, grabbed her phone and headed toward the bathroom dragging Katherine along with her. She leaned against the door after she slammed it shut and tried to catch her breath. "What the hell just happened?"

"Well one, you just almost had sex with Klaus on the couch in front of everyone! So he was right about a few drinks and you'd let him fuck you in front of everyone." She smirked and pushed Caroline a little laughing "you guys have done this before haven't you!" Caroline knew she was joking, Katherine knew every guy that Caroline had slept with and Klaus was not one of them.

"Ok and two?"

"Oh two whoever's nickname is tiger was dared to send a picture of their tits. It's whatever I've done that multiple times. Why don't we go out and wait to see the picture pop up!"

Caroline just stood there staring at Katherine and started laughing. "I'm tiger!"

Katherine started laughing with her "Yes! Let me take the picture! Better yet let me be in it with you!"

"You would willingly send everyone a naked picture?"

"Everyone has seen Tatia naked so technically they've all see me and Elena naked too. And this wouldn't be the first time pictures of my tits got out!" Katherine took Caroline's phone opening the app they were using for the game and set it up to see just below their heads but above the waist. "So just make sure to pull your hair up and push your dress down far enough so no one notices anything to guess it's you.

Katherine shoved down the top of her strapless dress to her waist and she didn't have a bra on. Caroline was a little shocked. They've gotten dressed in front of each other before but they never willingly stripped and stood around topless before; she was a little nervous. After a deep breath Caroline pulled her arms out of the lace sleeves and started to push the dress down her torso. She wasn't paying attention to Katherine watching her until she gasped. "Caroline Forbes! When did you get your nipples pierced? That's not very good girl of you!"

"I've always wanted them done and Jesse was getting a tattoo and encouraged me to get a piercing somewhere, so that's what I got! To bad we broke up before he got to see them. No one but me has seen them and I don't want to just flash my boobs all the time but I want to show these things off, they hurt!" Carole laughed remembering how she almost cried when the second one was getting pierced.

After she had her dress pushed down enough they stood side by side with arms around each other for the topless picture she had to send.

* * *

Five minutes after they left the bathroom Katherine sent the picture. It came with hoots and hollers and comments about the nipple piercings trying to figure out which girl sent it and who her friend she included in the picture was.

Caroline could see Klaus heading towards her so she ducked in between people to head to the kitchen away from him. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She was still embarrassed and pissed that she probably wouldn't get to end the night like she planned. She wanted him so bad. She has for years, but she couldn't get passed that she let herself go with him in front of all those people. As much as she wanted him she wanted it to be in the privacy of a bedroom, bathroom, or hell any room with a locking door would work! But not on the couch in the middle of a party!

Before Klaus reached her everyone's phone went off with the final dare of the night. Caroline didn't care to read it yet she just needed another drink. But as she was pouring a drink that's when she heard Katherine's voice loudly yelling at people.

"Who the fuck thinks this dare is even remotely okay? Who ever the girl is who was dared is not doing that!"

Seeing Katherine so worked up over a dare meant it had to be bad, Katherine was always up for anything. Pulling out her phone she had to control her facial expression. It was her who was dared again and just as she thought, the dare was outrageous. Was she going to turn this down or suck it up and win?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! This was such a weird crazy dream that I had and as I started writing it I liked it so I kept going so there may be more than 3 parts.

Ugh, I know the nipple piercing thing was weird. I have mine pierced and I just kept writing and not thinking and I meant to take it out and forgot! Then once it was up I was like oh well it's fine I guess! Lol

* * *

Everyone was quiet. Only a few people were talking but most were staring at their phones at the last Dare. " _ **Tiger, Klaus**_ _**was already**_ _**excited from making**_ _**out**_ _**with**_ _**Caroline and**_ _**it seems your**_ _**picture**_ _**made it**_ _**worse. You do this Dare**_ _**and you win the game no matter how many points anyone has**_. _**We dare you**_ _**to give**_ _**Klaus a blow job. Help the guy out**_. _**He looks**_ _**like he could use it**_."

"We are not prostitutes having sex for a little bit of money or a weekend get away. This is supposed to be a fun harmless sometimes topless game." Katherine was looking around the room to see if she could figure out who sent the dare. Her main suspects were Klaus and Kol. They were really the only two who could just say someone wins or not.

"Darling, they can always turn down the dare. It's still all in good fun. Calm down." Kol was the first to speak up and Katherine looked like she was ready to hit him but she didn't she walked away to go find Caroline.

Klaus came up beside Kol and just looked at him. He knew he was the one who sent the dare. "Come on Kol, really?"

"Okay fine! We'll put that dare on hold for a while! But someone better up the dares because it's been a fucking bloody boring night!" Kol went to walk away but Klaus grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We're not doing that dare, Kol not even later."

Kol laughed and removed his hand from his arm. "You afraid Caroline might quit flirting with you if you let some girl give you a blow job at the same party she's at. I'm glad Katherine dared you to finally kiss her because I didn't think you'd ever do it. And let me tell you, she is a great kisser. I would know; I kissed her before you."

Kol was getting on his last nerve and he knew he was doing it on purpose. Before Klaus could put him in his place Tatia came up behind him. "Are you really going to just let some girl suck you off for a game?"

Klaus chuckled a little bit under his breath. They never really dated, they were just on and off again sleeping together but she became a little attached. "I take it that it's not you? Funny, the one girl on the picture looked an awful lot like you." He glanced down at her cleavage and smirked.

Tatia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "It wasn't me. The girl in the picture was Katherine but I'm not sure who the other was." She must have noticed The gears in his head turning. "So it's either my sister or whatever random girl she's been hanging out with tonight that is supposed to do this and I don't like it one bit. I don't want you doing this."

As soon as Tatia confirmed the one girl was Katherine he knew exactly who the other girl in the picture was and he wanted this Dare to happen even more but only if she wanted to not because she was dared to. "Thanks Tatia but if the girl is okay with this I'm all for this dare. I'll even return the favor. Hell, they can even turn down the dare and I'll still take her on that weekend trip. Especially now that I know there's no chance that it will be you."

Klaus walked away seeing Caroline walking towards the back door so he walked away from Kol to follow her. "Are you leaving?"

Caroline spun around just as she opened the back door. She smiled and shook her head. "I just wanted some fresh air and you have a pool out here."

"There is also a hot tub if you'd like to join me in it."

Caroline turned around to continue walking towards the pool knowing he'd follow her. "I would but no bathing suit."

"Bra and panties work just fine for me."

She laughed a bit as she reached down to take her heels off. "They would work just fine if I was wearing both." Caroline sat down at the polls edge and put her feet in. "If you followed me out here to make out some more I hate to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen again."

"Oh really?" Now Klaus was sitting right next to her except he didn't put his feet in the pool.

"I'm having fun. Who knew you could turn a kids game into something like this. It sucks Rebekah basically split the friend group in two and I got stuck on the other side because of it. But just because I kissed you for some dare does not mean I'm easy."

"I never said.."

Caroline held up her hand to stop him from talking. "I'm drunk, but that doesn't mean I'll just lay down for any hot guy here who gets dared to do something with me. I came here for you, and that is the only reason I let you kiss me and talk me to the way you did." Both of their phones went off but they both ignored them. She smiled a little bit when his eyes didn't even glance at the phone, they stayed trained on her as she spoke "So I'm telling you, as one of the people in charge of the game, I will not be kissing anyone else. Like Katherine said. We're not prostitutes. If I kiss anyone else tonight," her eyes flicked down to his lips remembering how great they felt against hers. "It will be because I want to."

Klaus was about to lean in to kiss her when Katherine came running outside barefoot running away from Stefan who was chasing her with a squirt gun. Where did the squirt gun come from? She took this chance to look at her phone and the dare was to Stefan. _**Stefan, Katherine**_ _**seems a bit**_ _**uptight ever since that date**_ _**involving Klaus. Why don't you loosen her up. Chase her down with a squirt**_ _**gun. P.S. I**_ _**apologize if she kills you**_ _**after this.**_ She giggled because Katherine probably would kill him after he was done. Her hair and outfit was soaked! But she was laughing and it finally looked like she may start to have a good time again.

Their phones beeped again and both Klaus and Caroline looked at it this time. _**Klaus**_ , _**Caroline looks a little dry. How about**_ _**you get her wet**_. _**Push**_ _**her in the pool.**_ Caroline looked up at Klaus who had this look in his eyes like he was looking forward to this. She looked up at the people starting to crowd outside to see if he was going to push her in. "You know other people are at this fucking party! Stop aiming everything at me!"

She stood up from the pool with Klaus and he grabbed her arm gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't push you in. I can't win the prize anyways so I don't need to points."

Caroline licked her lips looking from the pool and back to Klaus. "Good." She thought about pushing him in but he must read her mind because his hand tightened on her arm a bit.

"You push me in and I'm pulling you with me, love." He smiled at her but the grip on her arm told her he definitely would be pulling her in after him and she really didn't feel like being in a wet dress the rest of the night.

Klaus lead her back inside walking passed all the disappointed people that wanted him to push her in the pool.

* * *

As the game continued most people were being dared by their real name. The anonymous part kind of died down once she was dared to suck Klaus' dick and Katherine flipped out. She was okay with that though. It was more fun this way. The anonymous dares just seemed to be for anything sexual or sometime like that and Caroline really didn't want anything to do with that.

Kol was dared to hang out at the party naked for at least a half hour. And not that she was staring but Kol was decently built! She heard the stories from Katherine about Elijah and now seeing Kol she couldn't help but wonder if it was a family thing to be built so well, it made her glance over at Klaus wondering what he looked like without any clothes.

Tatia was dared by Katherine to eat 5 pickles knowing how much she hated them. Stefan was dared to confess his feelings for which triplet he was in love with, which Caroline thought was more of a truth but they all let it slide because they wanted to know. He did date all three of them at one point. Caroline was dared to take some awful shot, she wasn't even sure what it was but it was disgusting and curdled in her mouth. But for the most part she was left alone and so was Klaus.

Until their phones beeped with an anonymous dare. " _ **Tiger, don't think you're off the hook**_ _**since**_ _**your**_ _**last dare was postponed. Remember**_ _**you**_ _**can**_ _**always tell us no. We dare you to meet Football in the upstairs bathroom. Whatever**_ _**happens is on you, no rules! We think you'll**_ _**enjoy yourself**_ _**though**_ _**;)"**_ These people clearly thought she was a slut trying to get her to meet a random guy in the bathroom! She wasn't going to say no though! They said no rules which means she can go in see who it is and leave! She did find it odd though that no one else really looked at their phones when the dare came through.

Five minutes later she found herself in front of the bathroom door afraid to go in. Did she really want to be stuck in a small area with some guy? Everyone knew she would be in here nothing bad would happen so she opened the door to walk in and the lights were off. She turned around to shut the door and then on the lights.

"Thank god it is you."

Caroline jumped at the sound of his accented voice and turned around. "Klaus."

"That dare only came to you. I sent it." The bathroom was large so he has to take a quite a few steps to get over to her and he smirked when she bit onto her lip and backed herself up against the wall. "I thought the one girl in the picture was Tatia until she told me it was Katherine and I immediately knew you were the other girl."

His voice was low and husky, she wasn't sure what he planned on doing in this bathroom. She really did not want to have sex in a bathroom but the way he was looking at her and the wetness she could feel pooling at the apex of her thighs had other plans.

"Which also means you were the one Kol dared to suck my dick." His fingers of one hand were now tracing the lace hem on her cleavage while his other hand was resting on her cheek. "Now I'd never turn you down if that's something you wanted to do but I'm not allowing you to do that dare."

Without knowing Caroline's hands ran their way down his chest until the reached the hem and she slipped her hands underneath his shirt to feel his abs. It caused him to groan a bit when she scraped her nails on his skin. "Why are we upstairs in a bathroom away from the party, Klaus?"

"Because I was afraid if I told you to meet me in my bedroom and I was right about it being you that I wouldn't be able to control myself and I'd take you on my bed."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat at what he said. Yes she wanted him but to hear him say out loud that he wanted to take her was a completely different thing. None of these played out in her head how she planned. She planned to come here, seduce him, sleep with him, he'd be out of her system and she could move on! But this damn game and his charming self were screwing up her plan.

Before he mind came up with something to say back to him his lips were on hers. He was holding her face in his hands taking control of everything and that just wouldn't do for her. She had to take over. She slowly slid her hands from his abs down over his hardened member and cupped him through his jeans. When he moaned she took the chance to push her tongue in his mouth and they both battled for dominance.

Klaus could tell she was trying to take control and he wasn't going to let that happen. Still kissing her he ran his hands down her back to cup her ass and picked her up. Just like instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist and he set her down on the bathroom vanity. He tore his mouth from hers and started to kiss down her jaw and neck. He couldn't help but smirk when she moaned loudly when he flicked his tongue on her pulse. Paying a lot of attention to her cleavage that was on display in her dress with his lips and tongue he ran his hands up her legs and under her dress to grab her panties and started to pull them down. "So much for me learning how to take a girl to dinner first."

"Shut up." It was all she could manage to say between her panting breath and her moaning. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to get it over his head.

Just has his shirt hit the floor and his fingers flicked her clit the door opened some. Klaus's body was shielding Caroline's so whoever was coming it wasn't able to see her other than her legs wrapped around his waist. She tried to pull his hand around from her clit but he just smiled st her as she slowly circled his index finger around the bundle of nerves and she bit onto her lip to be quiet. Klaus turns his head to see if he could see anyone coming in and he saw Katherine appear. "Can I help you Katherine?"

"Of course you're in here with a girl. Sorry I was looking for Caroline. Carry on." As Katherine was walking out the door Klaus pushes two of his fingers inside of Caroline and she moaned loudly forgetting Katherine hadn't shut the door yet. Katherine came back into the bathroom a second later "Caroline?"

Klaus groaned as Caroline pushed his hands off her and started to straightener dress. "Yes Katherine?"

"Yes, Katherine what is so urgent that you had to interrupt not once but twice in the matter of seconds."

"A dare Tatia is trying to get Stefan to do is going to ruin Elena's life. Sure Elena and I don't always get along but I'm not a bitch like Tatia and want to ruin my sisters life."

"Okay, I'll be down." Katherine must not of believed her so she didn't leave the room. Caroline went to fix her panties but Klaus stepped in and pulled them back off before she could put them back on the whole way.

"I'm going to hold onto these for later." He leaned down to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear "Remember, no one else knows we were up here. As far as they know you've only kissed me and Katherine at this party. You will not leave this party with any bad reputation. I promise you." He pulled away and left the bathroom to head back downstsirs. She inwardly smiled to herself. He knew she was worried about these people thinking she was a slut or something for just playing the game with them.

"So after we fix this Elena and Stefan issue I need to know how you ended up in this bathroom with him!"


End file.
